


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (2/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Constellations, Cultural Differences, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, constellations).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.

They’re on Yavin IV, lying on their backs in the dewy tall grass to stare up into the pink-streaked night sky, when Poe points up at a bright cluster of three stars and says, “See that one, up there – just to the left of you, Finn, that’s Timmn Zyrth, or the Temple Fires – see how they line up like candles?”

And Rey says: “No, that’s not right – that’s The Eyes of R’iia, we could see it at the very edge of the horizon on Jakku when the sky was clear enough, and it meant that we were all blessed because no sandstorms were coming in for at least a week.”

Finn doesn’t have a name for the constellation they’re tracing with their pointing fingers, because the windows of the Star Destroyers were tinted to keep out the view of a wider world than stormtroopers got to have – but he thinks, maybe, that he’ll remember that spot of brightness against the dark sky as Three Lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
